The invention relates generally to a fish and crustacean trap escape vent secured to the trap by means of coded corrosive-release fasteners. More specifically, the invention is directed to a fish and crustacean trap escape vent which is attached to the trap by corrosive-release fasteners which are identifiable and selectable for different release times.